Una Historia Curiosa Sin Nombre!
by Criis.M
Summary: ¿Qué les puedo decir? Aquí encontrarán lo que sucedió una noche extraña que arruinó por completo la monotonía de mi vida. Se las cuento a ustedes xq no se lo puedo decir a nadie mas...


Buen día queridos lectores, hoy les tengo una historia un poco larga, quizás algo tediosa y completamente de película. Y ustedes dirán: ¡Es imposible que eso haya ocurrido! Pero la verdad es que ésta historia es real, y sucedió ésta misma semana en una salida normal de dos amigos. Pero eso sí. Antes de pasar a lo que realmente les interesa necesito que repitan estas palabras:

_Yo (Diga su nombre querido lector, gracias) juro solemnemente leer esta paranoia apodada historia y guardarme el secreto que se me confía en ella. Juro que no diré a nadie lo que sucedió ni mencionaré a los involucrados (no se ría querido lector, es en serio) y por último, juro que le dejaré un rewie a la autora por ese One Shot, amén._

¡Voilá! Está usted atado. Y como una persona de compromiso que usted es, sé que no romperá su juramento, porque a nadie le gusta eso. Bueno, sin nada más a qué hacer referencia, aquí va.

PD: Disculpen mi atropellada escritura y redacción, escribí la primera parte justo cuando llegué de mi curiosa salida. Gracias por su entendimiento. Los amo.

…12345678910…

-¡Hola enferma! – exclamó Scorpius brindándome una sonrisa y dándole un besito a mi mejilla, yo hice una mueca.

-No me digas así. Suena horrible…- el día anterior me habían dado unos dolores increíbles de vientre gracias a una bacteria adquirida en el río. (No se bañen en un río dónde usualmente la gente lo usa como sanitario) Caminamos hacia el automóvil. Él iba a comerse un helado, yo no quería nada frío, sentía mi estómago inflado y tenía cierta molestia. Ingresamos en el auto riéndonos. Me comentó que su padre había llevado una visita a su casa que estuvo merodeando por su sala quitándole toda libertad y que esperaba que no estuviera allí cuando regresara. Yo reí. El muy tonto estaba de vacaciones mientras que yo estaba a nada de comenzar exámenes.

Manejamos por media hora charlando hasta que llegamos a nuestra heladería preferida. Verdaderamente me arrepentí de no poder comer un helado de limón y tamarindo, pero no quería sobrecargar las cosas. Scorpius me preguntó que si estaba segura acerca de no querer helado y yo negué con la cabeza. Nos sentamos en la parte del frente del negocio y ahí es dónde la cosa se pone interesante…

-Voy a hacer una reunión en mi casa éste sábado. – yo sonreí. Sabía que en esas reuniones lo único que hacían era perder el conocimiento con el alcohol. - ¿Irás?

-Si hay comida sí…- yo no bebía, digamos que mi padre era uno de los pastores más conocidos del pequeño pueblo dónde vivíamos, por lo tanto, como su hija debía dar el ejemplo en mi comportamiento.

-¡No habrá comida! – yo reí.

-Lo sé. ¿Quiénes irán? – pregunté aún sabiendo la respuesta. Él mencionó a las personas que conocía y yo asentí.

-Sí, creo que podré ir.

-Estoy ansioso por ver a Rose borracha…- yo solté una carcajada, mi prima había tomado una personalidad prácticamente liberal y Scorpius era su amigo de parranda, él le conseguía a los novios por una noche. – me dijo que iba a llevar a Louis a la fiesta, aunque no sabe si prefiere a Marcus… Creo que anda confundida. – yo negué con la cabeza en forma desaprobatoria.

-Hmphm… Esa reunión en tu casa será un desastre de borrachos y gente tirándose encima de otros.

-No, será una reunión tranquila, nadie se emborrachara, sólo Rose. – indicó con una amplia sonrisa. - ¿Sabías que Amelia se da los besos siempre? – en seguida me giré y lo observé con los ojos como platos. Amelia compartía mi misma religión, era una chica prácticamente igual a mi, y me complacía saber que ambas nos priváramos de algunas cosas, pero ahora que ella ya las experimentaba, hubo un cambio en mi.

- Yo también quiero darme los besos con alguien…- confesé rauda, él me miró sorprendido.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Yo también quiero besarme con alguien…- repetí más lentamente.

-No, no serías capaz.

-¿Te puedo pedir algo? – él me miró con sus ojos grises expectantes. Asintió.- ¿Puedes llevar a un amigo para que yo cumpla mis oscuros propósitos?

-¿Qué? ¿Quieres que busque a alguien y le diga: mira, date los besos con esa chica?

-¡Noooo! No, no, por supuesto que no.

-¿Qué te conquiste?

-Tampoco.

-Creo que si alguien te dice que te quiere besar te vas a quedar estática, te vas a sonrojar y no dirás absolutamente nada- a veces me molestaba lo mucho que me conocía, es como si todo lo que aparecía en mi mente fuera visible para él. Lo miré con ojos entornados, él sonrió. Me crucé de brazos taimada, e insistí.

-Yo tengo mis necesidades también, soy una chica. Además ya van dos años desde que no se nada de un beso, a veces me dan nostalgia de uno.

-Dime la verdad… ¿Es por Amelia? – yo traté de negar con la cabeza.

-¡No! Por supuesto que no…

-Admítelo…- Qué fácil era a sus ojos.

-¡Está bien! Si, es por Amelia. Me gustaba saber que éramos compañeras de celibato. ¿Contento?

-Celibato es otra cosa…-comentó pensativo.

-Está bien, celibato bucal entonces…- indiqué rodando los ojos, él rió. – no importa porqué razón quiera o no besar a un chico, simplemente quiero, y aprovecharé esa reunión disoluta que habrá en tu casa para ello… ¿Tienes algún amigo aceptable?

-Mmmm… ¿Jhons?

-Ni loca.

-¿Mick?

-Pff… Ni en sueños…

-Les diré a unos amigos más pero no creo que sean de tu agrado. Lily, acéptalo. No eres una de esas chicas, nunca te besarías con alguien sólo por quererlo sin un compromiso serio.

-¡Por supuesto que sí! – él me miró con sus ojos grises incrédulos.- bueno, quizás si no lo conociera y si sé que nunca más lo veré estarías más confiada. – Scorpius soltó las carcajadas.

-¡Jamás besarías a un desconocido!- afirmó seguro. Yo me indigné.

-Por supuesto que sí. Si me gusta, me parece atractivo y él me hace la solicitud yo aceptaría…

-No lo harías…

-Sí lo haría. Claro que lo haría.

Se había terminado el helado. Nos quedamos ahí sentados, yo mirando los transeúntes con los brazos cruzados y él evaluándome con una sonrisa.

-Sabes que tengo razón…- pujó para molestarme. Yo lo miré ofuscada. En lo profundo de mi corazón sabía que quizás tuviera razón, pero no quería aceptarlo. Él siempre tenía la razón, y esta vez yo deseaba probarle lo contrario.

-No la tienes…

-Aja…- indicó condescendiente a sabiendas de que me molestaba de sobra que hiciera eso. Silencio…

-El sábado iré a tu casa, me encontraré con cualquier chico y nos iremos a un rincón oscuro dónde no sepas nos besaremos y yo seré feliz y tú nunca lo sabrás.

-¡Por supuesto que lo sabré! Es mi casa.

-No necesariamente, puedo mandar a una de tus conquistas para que te distraiga mientras yo voy y cumplo mis propósitos.

-Lily, no te escaparás de mí, lo sabré.

-No

-Sí.

Silencio.

-¿Nos vamos a otro sitio? – inquirió mirando alrededor. Ya habíamos pasado mucho tiempo allí.

Ingresamos al auto y paseamos por toda la ciudad.

-A veces me sorprendo lo mucho que he cambiado…- confesó mirando la carretera – antes la idea de besarme con una chica sin gustarme era impensable. Pero ahora, es algo normal. Si ella quiere y yo quiero pues… Se da y ya. – yo miré su perfil y pensé que era cierto. Antes Scorpius era más sentimental, no era la clase de chicos que jugaba con los sentimientos de las chicas, sus hormonas no querían aventuras, querían algo serio. De ese chico antiguo, yo estaba completamente enamorada, pero sufría ser la que él no quería y también sufría al verlo herido por esa que no lo quería. Ahora era todo diferente. Él no deseaba nada serio, los 21 años de edad ciertamente lo habían tocado fondo. Y cuando antes ni una mosca le prestaba atención, ahora miles de chicas se peleaban por él. Al pasar el tiempo mi capricho por Scorpius fue disminuyendo hasta convertirme en su mejor amiga, y él en el mío. – Un beso no es nada…- indicó encogiéndose de hombros.

Entonces… mis propias hormonas comenzaron a traicionarme… ¿Y si le pedía que me besara? Miré por la ventanilla del auto las miles de luces de la ciudad sopesando mi idea. No era la primera vez que se me ocurría tal pensamiento, no. Pero ésta vez estábamos hablando del tema, ésta vez había algo en el ambiente, algo que me incitaba a hacerle la pregunta…

-¿En qué piensas? – la voz de Scorpius llegó a mi estremeciéndome. Me giré a mirarlo. Él continuó con una sonrisa sobrada.- Tienes los brazos cruzados y sé que no es por frío. – lo miré con una mueca.

-¡Deja de pensar que me conoces mejor de lo que yo me conozco a mi misma!

-Te conozco, y muy bien…

-¡Pues claro que tengo frío!

-No, no tienes.- rodé los ojos.

-Está bien, no tengo frío, pero me gusta esta posición. ¿Contento?

Él sonrió y cambió el tema, y de verdad me dolió que lo hiciera, porque en serio quería formularle mi petición. ¿Porqué? Porque muchas veces la pregunta estuvo a punto de salir por mi boca y por miedo no lo hice. Pero en ese instante… No sentía miedo, sentía… confianza. Confianza en él.

-¿A quién podemos visitar? Todos están fuera de la ciudad. Es muy aburrido. Ésta ciudad es aburrida…

-Mi ciudad es linda…- participé en la conversación para que él no pensara que estaba en otro mundo, aunque efectivamente así era. Él parloteaba tranquilo mientras dirigía el volante y yo me retorcía en mi asiento por mis tortuosos pensamientos. Empezó a indicarme como se llamaban los sitios y como si yo fuera una extrajera, le seguí el jueguito con una risita y juntos disfrutamos de nuestra propia idiotez producida por el fastidio. - ¿Porqué no hay un lugar donde podamos ir y pasear con tranquilidad? – se me ocurrió un lugar, pero no quise mencionarlo, porque en mi fuero interno deseaba que la oportunidad de continuar hablando del tema se diera. Scorpius comenzó a nombrar a las personas que podríamos visitar y yo les buscaba un NO todas sus opciones. – Sigues pensando en lo del beso cierto…- afirmó socarrón. Yo suspiré y me lamenté.

-No puedo evitarlo…- indiqué tapándome la cara, él rió.

-Lily, yo sé que no te besarías con un extraño.

-¡Lo sé! – inhalé aire y armándome de valor continué…- pero si fuera una persona en confianza creo que si lo haría.

-Lo sabía… - dijo sonriendo por su triunfo y no entendiendo para nada mi indirecta. ¡Qué bruto era Scorpius! ¿Cómo podía…? ¡Agr! Era frustrante.

-No, un desconocido no… ehmm… Olvídalo. – me crucé de brazos nuevamente y me sumergí en mi amargura interna, sabiendo que cuando llegara a mi casa me iba a molestar conmigo misma por mi estupidez.

-¿Qué?

-¡Nada!

-Dime.

-No, olvídalo. – para mayor sufrimiento mío, volvió a cambiar el tema. Ésta vez, sí que no le presté atención a ninguna de sus palabras, así que no se las puedo poner aquí. Básicamente, estaba en guerra conmigo misma, con mi parte osada que me incitaba a decirle lo que pensaba, y a mi parte mojigata y santurrona que me decía que no lo hiciera. Entonces, el muy desgraciado comentó.

-No entiendo porqué las mujeres son tan estúpidas.

-La verdad, yo tampoco…- afirmé honestamente.

-No entiendo porqué siempre tienen miedo de decir lo que realmente sienten o de pedir algo que desean….- ¡Genial! Psicología inversa. ¿Él creía que yo era estúpida? Y por cosas como el siguiente comentario que rubio hizo me hacen pensar que para él soy un libro abierto - ¿Sabes que estoy intentando ejercer presión en ti? – yo sonreí.

-Sí, ya me había figurado.

-¡Pero es que son estúpidas!...- continuó, y entonces sentí que explotaba.

-¡Ok! Ok, lo diré…- él se acomodó expectante.- No, no me besaría con alguien desconocido, pero si fuese contigo si lo haría…- hubo un minuto de silencio y lo miré esperanzada.

-¿Eso era todo lo que me ibas a decir? – casi me golpeo la frente. ¿¡Acaso no había entendido mi "pequeña" indirecta! ¿No entendía que me quería besar con él en ese preciso instante? – pensé que era otra cosa.

-No, no entendiste…

-¿Qué?

-Olvídalo.

-Dime…

Y entonces pensé que esa era la oportunidad, y aunque no sentía nada por él siempre tuve el deseo de saber cómo sería besar a Scorpius, entonces dije:

-¿Sería muy raro pedirte que me besaras? – y contra todo pronóstico contestó

-¿¡Ahorita! - ¿Había que hacer cita?

-¡Sí!- asentí con la voz muy chillona. Hubo un momento de silencio.

-¿No quieres que sea en mi casa? – no podía creer que estaba accediendo a esa locura.

-¡No! Tu casa estará llena de gente y créeme que no me sentiré cómoda. No, ahorita, ya. – él continuó manejando y negó con la cabeza.

-Qué raro es esto…- indicó incrédulo. Yo me quedé en mi asiento estática y con los brazos igual de cruzados que antes. - ¿En serio…? ¿Estás segura?

-¿Tú estás seguro? – lo pregunté porque no podía creer que no se estuviera negando, que no me dijera que nosotros no podíamos hacer eso porque éramos amigos, porque sería fuera de lo normal, excéntrico, raro, bizarro etc… en sí, esperaba una negativa, no que lo aceptara.

-Te estoy preguntando a ti.

-Sí, estoy segura. ¿Tú?

-Sí…- tragué saliva, no fue un "si" lleno de convicción sino de sospecha, pero no era un no. – Busquemos un sitio oscuro…- ¡No podía creer lo que estaba pasando! – Esto es extraño…- repitió nuevamente. Yo solté una risita nerviosa. Me sentía… mmm… sin miedo alguno.

No sé si fueron los nervios o algo, pero Scorpius comenzó a manejar cerca de mi casa, lo miré atónita.

-¡Ni se te ocurra pararte por aquí! Vivo cerca, alguien puede vernos.- obviamente, no quería que eso saliera de allí, así que confío en su silencio querido lector acerca de éste asunto y su completa confidencialidad.

Seguimos rodando y él preguntó.

-Mmm… ¿Quieres sólo un roce de labios o… un beso, beso?

-¿Roce de labios solamente? Que… aburrido.

-Bueno sólo pregunto, quieres…

-Un beso normal…- sentí que mis mejillas ardían.

-Bien. Esto parece a la película amigos con derecho. ¿La viste?

-La vi contigo…

-¡Ah! Cierto…

Continuamos buscando un sitio adecuado para la ocasión y extrañamente y para nuestra desgracia, todos los sitios parecían correctamente iluminados, así que terminamos ubicándonos en un sitio muy común y estúpido que como entenderán no compartiré. Nos detuvimos. Miré las luces del vehículo aún encendidas y dije con voz chillona.

-¿Vas a dejar las luces prendidas? – él suspiró.

-No…- las apagó – estaba pensando que hacer ahora.- me callé. Ya estábamos allí, no nos íbamos a mover y era hora. Estaba tensa. Él se giró a mirarme y me sorprendió que me viera de esa forma, Scorpius nunca me había mirado así, jamás. Era una mirada profunda y llena de significado que en ese momento de azoramiento no pude descifrar. Era como si de verdad quisiera besarme y estuviera a punto de hacerlo. ¿Y yo que hice? Pensarán que mirarlo de vuelta con el mismo sentimiento. ¡Error! ¡Me eché a reír! Sí, no pude evitarlo.

-¡No me mires así!- grité.

-¿Qué? No estoy haciendo nada…

-Me estás mirando raro…

Scorpius se llevó una mano a la frente.

-Esto no va a funcionar. Debería darse espontáneamente, no ser planeado. Deberíamos hacerlo en otro momento.

-¡No! No, ahora. Si va a funcionar…- indiqué más por llevarle la contraria que por otra cosa.

-Lily, estás tensa, nerviosa y tú comportamiento me hace poner tenso y me cohíbo.

-Ok, ok… Lo lamento, no estoy tensa, no estoy tensa.

-Si estás…

-No, ya no. ¿Ves? – lo miré lo más seria que pude, entonces me dirigió esa extraña mirada que ya describí anteriormente, y aunque traté, de verdad traté no pude aguantarme y me eché a reír nuevamente. Era estúpido, pero no podía evitarlo.. Me sentía como Rachel la primera vez que se besó con Ross y era frustrante, si seguía así todo iba a ser un desastre. Traté de calmarme.

-Cierra los ojos…- sugirió Scorpius, pero fue peor. Debo admitir que no me gusta estar a ciegas, prefiero ver todo cuanto tengo alrededor aún cuando sea algo que no me gusta, por ejemplo cuando me van a inyectar. Odio que me inyecten, pero me gusta ver cuando están a punto de hacerlo para sentirme preparada, y éste caso no sería la excepción. Así que los abrí al instante y vi su mano al frente de mi boca simulando sus labios, al ver que su plan de "probarme" fallaba se echó a reír.

- ¡No puedo! – exclamé fracasada

-¡Si que eres difícil!

Lo miré asustada y lamentando todo el espectáculo que estaba haciendo por un mísero beso. Traté de echarle la culpa a la radio, pero él no se tomó el cuento diciendo que la música no tenía la culpa de mi nerviosismo. Suspiré.

-¿Qué tal si me hablas de algo serio? Como la muerte de Osama Bin Laden o algo por el estilo…- se echó a reír y calló por un momento.

-Mmm… Parece que el dólar subió más que el euro…- como es de esperarse solté la carcajada.

-¿Qué clase de cosas seria es esa? – nos reímos.

-¡No se me ocurrió nada más!

-Y… ¿si nos abrazamos? – él extendió los brazos como si fuera a cargar un bebé, y la visión fue tan estúpida que me reí nuevamente. Él me acompañó. - ¡Así no!

-¡Ah! ¿Te referías de lado? Vale, vale.

Me acerqué a él y me apoyé en su hombro, él me rodeó y comenzó a acariciar mi brazo paulatinamente. Cerré los ojos y traté de calmarme.

-Estás muy tensa…- me susurraba- relájate… - comenzó a tararear una canción mientras me esperaba, y de improvisto preguntó.- ¿Qué piensas?

-Que esas señoras que vienen por allí nos están mirando – él sonrió y continuó con su tarea de tararear hasta que preguntó.

-¿Ya? – yo negué con la cabeza. Después de un rato repitió su pregunta, y yo asentí. Pero no me moví, entonces él dijo.- sabes que tienes que subir la cabeza ¿no? – claro, claro.

No sé ni en qué momento o cómo fue, pero la subí y nuestros labios se encontraron en un beso húmedo y raro… lo primero que pensé con regocijo fue: ¡No siento nada! Y entonces, culminó el beso. No le di chance a que volviera a comenzar con la tarea porque en seguida me apoyé en su hombro nuevamente sin darle tiempo a nada. Estaba en blanco…

-¿Qué sentiste?

-Nada…- contesté honestamente y extrañamente cómoda. Él sonrió.

-Ves, no es nada del otro mundo. – yo asentí. Y al instante, lo llamaron. La magia se había acabado, nos teníamos que ir. Me separé de él y me coloqué en mi asiento más tiesa que antes, él sonrió.

-¿Qué? ¿Ahora habrá tensión?

-No, no… Sólo… estoy en shock.

-No puedo creer que esto haya pasado.- yo menos - ¿Porqué pensaste que iba a decir que no?

-Porque sé que nunca me has visto de esa manera…

-Bueno, si me lo pidiera una chica extremadamente horrible le diría que no, pero no es el caso. No lo veo como nada del otro mundo, sino como un favor o algo así…- eso del favor me dolió un poco, pero decidí ignorarlo porque lo conocía bien y sabía que los besos ya no significaban algo de valor para él, estaba cambiado. En vez de eso, me reí. Llegamos a mi casa, él me miró con una sonrisa y nos abrazamos por varios segundos, luego nos despedimos y seguimos cada uno nuestros caminos.

Quizás pensarán que ésta no es una historia romántica ni llena de tontas metáforas u símiles en las cuales los sentimientos se mezclan con el momento. Pues no, no lo es… es una historia real que me ocurrió ésta misma semana y quise compartirla con ustedes porque es un secreto, no deseo que nadie se entere y eso es una situación muy difícil para mí porque soy una persona muy expresiva y habladora, pero esto, bueno, me he obligado a reservármelo. Decidí escribirlo porque aún siento que fue un sueño loco que tuve por el exceso de chocolate, pero no lo es. Todo realmente ocurrió.

¿Pero saben qué? No me arrepiento de haberlo hecho. Por primera vez en mi vida hice algo loco que desde hacía mucho tiempo deseaba hacer. Fue un momento extraño en dónde se hizo tanto drama por un beso que parecía hasta ridículo, pero en mi modo de ver, fue mi pequeña película romántica y es algo que nunca olvidaré. Quise compartirlo con ustedes porque no podía quedarme esto para mi sola. Pero eso sí, hicimos un pacto de confidencialidad querida lectora, así que no debes mencionar nada a nadie, sólo deléitate al saber que una noche loca y estrellada, dos mejores amigos se besaron por menos de un minuto, pero lo hicieron, y fue… divertido.

**FIN**


End file.
